Against All Odds
by T.Seguchi
Summary: The love affair of Tohma Seguchi and Hiroshi Nakano and their fight to show the world their love is true...starts out slow...but grows to extreme levels! It just gets better and better! Please review!
1. Sorrow

It's a short beginning but the story would be nothing with out it…I hope you like this its my first fan fic so…go easy on me please, your reviews will make me really happy. And it will encourage me to write more…well heres the story. Hope you enjoy it

  
  
May 24th, 7:15A. Another day had gone by that Tohma Seguchi had to hold his feelings in for his love. The man that he because attracted to the second he met him. He loved this man's smile, look, his caring personality; he loved everything about this guy. He was everything that you could ask for, a great friend that would do anything for you. Tohma cherished the time and friendship he shared with this man; but he wanted to step it up and finally tell him what he felt. He wanted to confess his love to this man.  
Ever since Eiri had gotten up and left for America, leaving Shuichi here. Tohma needed someone. This new love and idol, the man had just standing in front of him. He needed this new man, he desired him, and he ached for him. The sight of the new man, the way he moved just teased Tohma, The way this new man's long crimson hair flowed as he walked seemed to say, "Come and get me". The only problem was that Hiro couldn't possibly have any feeling for Tohma beyond a friend. Even at that Hiro couldn't possibly like men at the slightest.  
This worried Tohma, this scared him. Tohma wanted to just come out and say it, but if he told Hiro that he loved him, and Hiro freaked out or got in the slightest upset, he could leave his contract at NG for sexual harassment and never speak to Tohma at all. That very thought, of never seeing Hiroshi's beautiful smile again, scared Tohma more then anything in the world.  
Tohma, decided to go home and retire for the night. Tohma then did not want to go to sleep. For if he woke up the next day he would have to endure the pain of not being able to tell Hiro how he felt. Thinking this Tohma went to his music studio and decided to compose a new song. Something delicate yet powerful with emotion and love with every note. Eventually Tohma fell asleep at his grand piano and went on to dream of his love.  
His dream came up there they were standing there on a beach in the moonlight. Hiro standing there, in the wind, his long crimson hair gently flowing with the wind. They were arm in arm Tohma had his head on Hiro's shoulder purring. They were talking to each other, which evolved into deep passionate kisses, Hiro put his hands oh Tohma's face and kissed him passionately, Hiro moved his lips over to Tohma's ear and nibbled on it; he then whispered something into his ear. Just then the sun came in thru the window and awoke Tohma from his dream.  
"Damn it! I wanted just 5 more seconds" Tohma shouted angrily at the sun.'

I hope you all enjoyed that…there will be some lemons coming up…Reviews are greatly appreciated


	2. Another Painful Day

Part Two: Another Painful Day  
As the sun rose outside and shown in thru the thick glass and hit Tohma, who was sleeping on the piano's pearl white keyboard, he arose from his slumber with a growl of anger. Tohma did not want to go on like this, he thought of taking his own life, but he knew that would only be running away from his problem. That was something he was not going to do, giving up was not an option. That wasn't even the last thing he could do. To Tohma Seguchi, giving up was worse then death, worse then a slow and painful death, worse the burning in the depths of hell. So thus he went forth, getting dressed and ready fro the day ahead.

When Tohma arrived at the large building, in the center of the huge busy metropolis named Tokyo, he spotted Hiro who waved and smiled. Tohma did the polite thing and waved back thinking to himself, "Why must you do this to me?" The two got to the lift and entered it heading up for the 15th floor where Hiro would get off and go to work. Leaving Tohma to go up to his office on the 23rd floor.  
As Tohma entered his secretary came in and presented him with a bouquet of roses. Of course they weren't for him, but Tohma ordered them for Hiro, as a type of secret admirer present. Tohma put the flowers under his desk and went to work at his computer like he did everyday

.  
Around noon when the members of NG Pro were off to lunch Tohma decided to put the roses in Bad Luck's studio on the fifteenth floor.

Tohma put the roses behind his back and went down the lift to the studio. He looked around, did not see anyone and walked to the third door on the left, Bad Luck's studio. He entered the room and set the dark red roses down on Hiro's desk with a card. The aroma of the flowers filled the room immediately.

Little did Tohma know but Hiro was in the was in the recording room, because he needed to go back for his bag, and saw Tohma put the beautiful bouquet of dark red roses down. Hiro stood there watching Tohma's every move in astonishment. Hiro now knew the truth; Tohma did have feeling for him. Now Hiro was very interested and he wanted to se how strong the feelings were.  
Hiro always had a thing for Tohma, but it was more of a highchair crush, not true love, but this act got Hiro very interested in this new love affair.

After Tohma left the studio relieved, thinking no one spotted him he went down to the garage and headed to his car to head out for a bite to eat.

When Tohma got to his car he noticed that Hiro's motorbike, the worry set in. Tohma thought to him self "He's here! Could he of spotted me!" those words kept ringing in his head.

Tohma couldn't get these thought out of his head. So instead of lunch he went to a nearby bar and got a few drinks. After a few shots he decided to go back to work. When he arrived he noticed that Hiro's bike hadn't moved. That eased Tohma's mind.

"Thank god! He must have stayed in the café in the lobby! He couldn't have seen me!" Tohma said to him self with a sigh of relief.  
Tohma headed back to the lift got into the elevator and headed up to the 23rd floor to his office.

When Tohma got out of the elevator and walked into the large reception area of his floor where his secretary worked, he spotted it, the shit hit the fan. All of Tohma's worries came back and came true, or so the thought.

"HE DID SEE ME!" He panicked to him self as Hiro approached him.

"Mr. Seguchi, do you mind if I talk to you in your office?" Hiro politely asked.

"Here it comes, I am screwed here. Here comes the lawsuit and the hell to come after…: Tohma thought, "I am so screwed, DAMN IT WHY DID I HAVE TO GIVE HIM THOES STUPID ROSES!"  
"Mr. Seguchi?" Hiro asked wanting an answer.

Tohma shook his head, "Oh um...yes you can follow me please." Tohma held the door open for Hiro who thanked him and they both walked into the office. Tohma sat behind the desk and Hiro sat across from him on the opposite side of the large hard wood desk.

"Here it comes!" Tohma said to himself as Hiro was staring waiting to start the intense conversation, "My life is over!" Tohma thought to him self trying to hold back from completely breaking down.

* * *

Ok well I hope you all enjoyed this one...they are getting longer as they come...lemon comming up...Im not sure if I should put it in here with the whole story or save it to another sight? Put your suggestions in the Reviews ok! 


	3. It All Hit the Fan

Part 3: "It" All Hit the Fan

Tohma let out a fake smile, "Well Hiro what have you came here to see me for?"

"Well…I want to know the truth, what do I mean to you?"

"What do you mean? You are a great rock star and an extraordinary asset to Bad Luck and NGR, why do you ask?"

"No, that is not what I meant…"

"Then what do you man, Hiro" Tohma interrupted.

"I want to know your personal feelings." Hiro got up and leaned on the desk that separated them and looked deeply into Tohma's dark teal eyes, "Tell me what I am to you Tohma Seguchi. What am I to you!"

Tohma stared into Hiro's eyes, which held rage and a deep passion. Tohma sighed and answered his question, simple and true, "Hiroshi, I…I love you."

Hiro stood there for a minute put his hand out and held Tohma's chin, pulled him closer and kissed him with a fiery passion.

"Tohma, I always had some type of feelings for you, thank you for telling me the true feelings you have. If you like we can go on some dates and get to really know each other."

"Hiro…I…I don't know what to say. I always wanted this…I…I" He was cut off by Hiro.

"Say yes."

"YES! YES HIROSHI" Tohma jumped the desk and glomped his dream, "Hiro I love you!"

Hiro laughed and stood up.

"Your cute Tohma, I never thought I would see this side of you. It is really cute" Hiro kissed Tohma again. "Well I'm going to go back to work; I will talk to you later"

They said their goodbyes and Hiro left.

When Hiro left the office he got into the large silver elevator blushing and sighed as the large doors closed in front of him.

"That guy is so cute once you get to know him, and I always thought he was a stuck up asshole, god it looks like I'm the ass."

At the same tiem Tohma was dancing and screaming in his large sound proof office "YES YES YES! HAHA I LOVE YOU HIRO! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Tohma sung as he jumped up onto his large hard wood desk dancing and kicking all his things off the top of it with pleasure and joy.

Ya I know another short one…your probably wondering if I have any skill at all…well I usually write poems so this is a first for me…go easy on it for me…reviews will be greatly appreciated Thank you so much

-Tohma Seguchi-Nakano


	4. A Gleaming Evening

Part Four: A Gleaming Evening

The following day, Tohma stood at the main entrance with roses for Hiro waiting patiently. When Hiro pulled up Tohma smiled and blushed seeing the nineteen year old's hair flow and wave in the breeze.

"Hey Tohma!" Hiro said with a warm smile as he got off from his motorbike and removed his helmet.

"H…Hia Hiro, I got you theses" Tohma managed to stammer out handing Hiro the flowers.

"Thanks!" Hiro said with a hug. Tohma blushed a red deeper the color of the roses.

"Hiro, today our date, I am going to take you somewhere special so you can leave early to get ready and I will get you a six ok?"

Hiro walked to Tohma kissed his cheek "I will be ready at 6" Hiro responded and went to the elevator and up to the studio. Tohma however, had to make some plans so he went to his car and drove off to plan for their special evening.

* * *

Tohma just pulled up at Hiroshi's home when he spotted Hiro locking the door. Tohma got out of his luxurious black BMW and walked up to Hiro smiling.

"Sorry I didn't get you anything, I have given you so many flowers I just didn't want to give any more to stink up your house!"

"I will settle for this thou…" Hiro kissed Tohma with a fiery passion. Tohma immediately blushed a deep shade of red.

Hiro asked his date with a smile as they walked holding hands towards the car.

"Somewhere special" Tohma responded as he opened the car door for Hiro, "We are going to a restaurant" Tohma explained as Hiro stole another kiss form Tohma making him blush as Hiro stepped into the car, "…and um… you like making me blush don't you?" Tohma asked as he closed the door and waked around the car, got in the driver's side, "How's that sound then?"

Hiro frowned, "I don't like it…" A smile came to his face, "I love it!" Hiro bent over and licked Tohma's cheek, yet again making him blush. Hiro put his hand on Tohma's face. "You look wonderful when you blush"

At that Tohma put the car in drive and drove off towards their destination. Down the road everything seemed to glow orange-gold. The sun was setting and gave off romance. It was truly a great evening. The trees, the cars, even the sidewalks gleamed with a golden hue, just saying that these two were meant for each other.

The conversation during the car ride what minimal because the two were completely captivated in awe at the current atmosphere; the amazing colors, the wildlife and the people who walked on without out a care in the world. It was like this moment, in time and space, was at peace, truly a fabulous sign.

When Tohma pulled up at the restaurant he shut the car off and turned to Hiro who was at present staring out the car window. Tohma reached over and put his hand on Hiro's shoulder. When Hiro felt the warmth of the other man's hand he jumped and woke up from his day dream.

"Hiroshi? We are here…" Tohma whispered trying not to break the current mood.

Hiro nodded and stepped out as Tohma did the same. They closed the doors to the black Beemer and were greeted by the host as they walked into the restaurant.

"Hello! Welcome to L' Amour Sacre." The tall and slender female host greeted them.

Hiro stood there in amazement. There was not a sole in the restaurant aside from the staff; two waiters in their uniforms of black slacks and red button up shirts, and three chefs, two of which were wearing the standard white uniforms and one that was wearing a red colored chef's uniform attired with golden embroidering.

Hiro wondered why there was no one here at all…it was a Friday night and this was the most luxurious restraint in the Eastern Hemisphere. He was absolutely stunned at the décor of the restaurant, plush red seating dark hard wood tables all adored with candles except for the one table the hostess led them to.

Their table had a grand center piece made of dark red roses and a large candle. There was a light rose colored table cloth apon the table. The china looked stunning like it was made for a king.

As they sat down the hostess walked off knowing that her job was finished. Hiro asked Tohma with wide eyes, "Tohma…did…did you rent this entire place?"

"Yes, the best for you, plus I wanted our date to be perfect, I don't want us to be interrupted by people wanting an autograph from either of us…"Hiro sat there wide eyed listening to Tohma who went on, "…oh do you know what L' Amour Sacre means?"

Hiro shook his head and Tohma told him and smiled, "My Sacred Love"

Hiro blushed listening to Tohma talk as one of the waiters walked up to take their drink orders. When that order was filled Tohma and hiro picked up the large black menus and went on exploring all the foods that the Sacred Love had to offer them.

After about ten minutes the next waiter came up to take their food order and walked into the kitchen, ad the waiter walked back out the kitchen roared to life, pots banging, water boiling, the hiss of the gas stoves, and the chefs giving orders to each other.

As the couple waited for their food the first waiter cam beck to them and placed the glasses containing their beverages on the table, he smiled and walked off.

Hiro and Tohma started to continue with a light conversation. After a few minutes they played a small game with their feet and stared into each others eyes over the glow of the candles.

After a few minutes the tow chefs that are dressed in white came out and gave the two their appetizer soups. Hiro had a creamy chicken noodle and Tohma had tomato basil. The aromas flooded the room as they started to eat their first course. When they finished the two waiters came back to them and took their bowls and left to give the couple their privacy. Tohma put his hand on Hiro's hand and Hiro blushed at the warm feeling.

"Looks like I'm not the only one what looks good when he blushes." Tohma laughed.

Hiro smiled and looked at their interlocked hands.

All three chefs came out of the kitchen, the two in white holding plates. They walked up to Hiro and Tohma.

"Welcome to L' Amour Sacre, I am Diane Blanc, head chef and owner. On behalf of our staff I would like to present your entrees!" The chef in red explained and reached for the plates the left chef was carrying "This is Chicken Marcella; stuffed chicken breast stuffed with three cheeses and spinach, with a side of steamed rice and vegetables" She talked as she sat those plates in front of Hiro. Turning to the chef on her right she took the plates and sat them in front of Tohma "Here we have the stake and lobster dinner. Well done stake and broiled lobster with lemon and our specialty sauce of butter, basil, and cinnamon. With sides of penne pasta and steamed carrots. Enjoy!" She said, bowed and the three walked off.

Tohma and Hiro went on to eat their dinners in silence savoring every delectable bite. Once they finished their meal the waiters cam and took the dishes away.

The couple smiled at each other. Tohma got up held a hand out to Hiro to help him up, and they walked hand in hand out to the car. They drove off and Tohma drove Hiro home, and they parted for the night.

When Tohma got home he went up to the bed to finally have the first night of perfect worry free sleep. He sighted and immediately went into slumber.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed that part! It took me a while to type up...Im just glad that I got it finished...If any of you are hopeing for Yaoi Lemon seens...theres gonna be some comming up in the next few parts...The second date is when it all starts off...Well your reviews will be greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading! 


	5. World Renound

**  
**Well the nenxt chapter is here. Sorry it took so long to get it to you but here it is! I hope you like it! So enjoy it! Please review it!

**World Renound**

"Good Morning, Bad Luck!" Tohma stated and stood up as the band and its crew walked into the room. "You all may have a seat"

As he said that Hiro, Shuichi, Fujisaki, K and Sakano sat down on the large plush sofa which was against the wall. Tohma walked in front of his desk and leaned against it with a stern and serious look, something that might be considered a good poker face. They all immediately knew he was going to address something very important.

Shuichi sat on the sofa tapping his foot and biting his lower lip, he was very worried about what was about to be said to him. Sakano was at the exact same mood as Shuichi but he was exaggerating his mood completely; biting his nails, sweating profoundly, and it looked like he was about to be executed

Hiro and K, however maintained their usual laid back cool. K was about to pull his gun and shoot Shuichi and Sakano for being such pushovers, but he just sat there and sighed. Hiro slouched in his seat; he was very calm; as he ran his hands thru his hair Tohma gave him a warm smile. Hiro remained calm even thou he was completely oblivious to what was about to be said to him.

Sakano and Shuichi had absolutely had it with the room's silence and Tohma giving them no sigh of what he was going to say. Sakano fainted in his seat and Shuichi jumped up and pointed his finger directly at Tohma's nose, he began screaming, "Well what are you going to tell us Seguchi? What is with the suspense! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"

Hiro started to laugh, "Shu…sit down and shut up before you get each and every one of us fired." Tohma broke a smile and Shuichi sighed and returned to his comfortable seat facing the large wall window that gave a excellent view of Downtown Tokyo and all its architecture.

Shuichi again built up with nerves and was about to yell again when Tohma started to speak, calming him.

"Well Bad Luck has its good and bad days, not to mention the frequent times you have been later or close to it on turning in your lyrics."

Shuichi started to sweat profoundly, with it all raining down on Sakano who was awaken by it and sat back up in his seat.

Tohma continued, "There have been a lot of horrible things going, on in the music world, and only a few great things to counter that; and on top of that only a few great, and I emphasize that, great bands are making it."

This completely set off Shuichi, "WHAT THE HELL, YOUR FIREING US?" he demanded to know. That statement shocked Sakano and again caused him to faint. Tohma just stared blankly at Shuichi.

K got the point and grabbed Shuichi and slammed him back into his seat, "Shuichi Shindo, what are you thinking, just SHUT UP!" Shuichi listened not wanting to be filled with lead.

K nodded to Tohma who went on, "Like I was saying, this is a brutal business. There is little room for new bands or struggling bands to pull together…"

Shuichi interrupted again, stepping on Sakano's hand causing him to scream. "We are not a new band and neither are we struggling!"

This time Hiro got aggravated with Shuichi and grabbed his ear, slamming him into the sofa.

Hiro spoke to Tohma pushing his knee into Shuichi's back, "The brat is quiet please continue."

Tohma sighed and continued his conversation, "Bad Luck is, however, not one of those bands, yes, it might need improvements, and there is always room for that. One of those you might consider is teaching your blockhead lead to be quiet once in a while. So then I can inform you of my plans…" Tohma paused, anticipating retaliation from Shuichi. Hiro kept Shuichi's face planted firmly into the seat so he could not speak. Tohma went on, "…Anyway, the reason I called you all here; you have all heard of WWMF, World Wide Music Fest. This concert is being held in Tokyo this year. This puts the pressure on us to show the world we excel in the music industry. We are getting calls all the time asking to know what two bands will represent Japan. I will let you know that in a second. WWMF is for the top charting bands from over 100 nations, which all will have two bands representing each of them. The two bands representing Japan will be of course the two bands that top our countries charts. One is, Nittle Grasper, and the second will be Bad Luck. The winner of this Festival will win the title of World Renound. So that being said, I am now your rival as is the rest of the Nittle Grasper Team, so then, Good Luck, Bad Luck!" Tohma smiled, finally finishing what he had to say.

Shuichi over filled with joy, managed to push Hiroshi off of him knocking him to the ground, "YEA! Bad Luck! Bad Luck, we are going to the top!" He struck a pose, smiled. He was glowing with pure joy; boasting about what a great singer he was, and that they were going to win.

Tohma smiled and added, "This means you have a month to practice and come up with new songs if you like."

At that Shuichi shoved his cast and crew right out of the office and down to their studio to get rehearsing.

Tohma laughed and sat down to make a few calls to get Ryuichi and Noriko down to the studio the following day.

After he made his calls, Tohma, went down to Bad Luck's studio.

"Hello Bad Luck!" Tohma said as he entered the high-tech, soundproofed room. Shuichi, Hiro, and Fujisaki immediately stopped the music greeted Tohma.

"I was just on the phone with the director of the WWMF and this years twist is that the countries top two best bands; Bad Luck, and N-G have to co-op on one of our songs that means that Shuichi, tomorrow you need to meet up with Ryuichi to start some lyrics for a new song that we will be playing. When you get that done get the lyrics to me, so then Hiroshi, Fujisaki, Noriko and I will be able to set the lyrics to a music. Then we all will rehearse, does that work?" Tohma announced.

Shuichi just stood there in shock but managed to stammer out a few words, as everyone had their eyes on him, "Me….Sakuma….Ryuichi…M-M-M-M-EEEEEE AND SAKUMA RYUICHI-SAMA! NO WAY?" Tohma nodded with a smile. "YES YES YES YES YES YES!" He started to scream and hyperventilate.

The group of them decided to let Shuichi to his dreams and head for home. Tohma, being generous, offered to take Hiro and Fujisaki home, Fuji respectfully declined. So it left Hiro and Tohma to have a private ride home. They walked to the lift and down to his car in the garage.

Once in the automobile, Tohma asked Hiro a few things, "Hiroshi?" he asked gazing at the redhead.

Hiro nodded at him.

"Would you like to go on another date with me sometime?"

"I'd love to, mind if I plan this one thou?"

Tohma blushed at Hiro's added enthusiasm, "Yea that sounds great!" Tohma started his car and pulled out of the garage, "Where do you have in mind?"

"You will find out soon enough babe." Tohma immediately blushed being called a babe.

Tohma sped down the road and turned onto Hiro's street and drove slowly wanting to enjoy this time, "When do I get you for this date?"

"Two days from now, 5 PM, Alright?"

"5 PM, two days, check!" Tohma smiled as he pulled up at Hiro's home. "Have a nice night Hiroshi!" Tohma said and Hiro leaned over and pecked Tohma on the lips.

"I will…pick me up at 7 tomorrow, ok."

Tohma nodded, they said their good byes and Tohma departed.


	6. Under the Moonlight Part 1

**Sorry for being late with this...you can all kill me for not doing this one earlier... **

* * *

**Under the Moonlight**

As promised, two days later at 5PM, Hiro pulled up on his dazzling bike to pick up Tohma for this mysterious date. As he pulled up he blew the stunning, black, motorbike's horn. He got off, removed his helmet allowing his long, dark, crimson hair to flow freely down his back. Hiro walked up to the front door of Tohma's luxurious home and rang the bell. Immediately after the bell chimed, Tohma opened the door and stood there with nothing but a smile and robe on his body. His platinum blond hair was now darkened, due to the water in it. Drops of water dripped off the ends of the untidy heap of hair on his head. His teal eyes shined and the color was brought out by the darkness in his hair. His small body smelled of ginger and lime, most likely from his favorite preference of shampoo and shower gel. Hiro found this smell fascinating.

With a blush of embarrassment Tohma spoke, "I just got out of the shower, do you mind helping me pick out some clothes for the date…" Tohma explained, "I know this isn't me I am usually, scratch that, I am…always on time."

"No problem and sure" Hiro smirked.

"Thanks follow me…" Tohma led Hiro inside, "Close the door please."

Hiro did just that and followed his date up the staircase to his room.

"Thanks, for helping me pick clothes, I have no idea what to wear since I don't know where we are headed."

"Hiro smiled, "pick something semi-formal, light and loose on your body, and…." He thought for a moment, "…something, something flattering."

Tohma let out a giggle as Hiro's face blushed as he finished his explanation. Tohma tugged on Hiro's arm and pulled him into the closet with him so they both could search for something that supplemented Hiro's description and Tohma's desires. After a few minutes of searching Tohma found a dark blue silk shirt; he asked Hiro if that passed and it was accepted Tohma laid the shirt on a near by chair and went on searching for some pants to complement the shirt, which Hiro soon found. The pants were light weight black trousers made of a thin layer of denim. Hiro smiles at the pants and handed them to Tohma, whom laid the pants on the chair and began to undress from his formal clothing which he wore at the record studio earlier. He started to remove his shirt unbuttoning his shirt, Tohma heard Hiro making little gasping noises and glanced over at him. This gave him some ideas, Tohma planned to tease Hiro now, he moved agonizingly slow removing his shirt and when it came off he leisurely tossed it onto the floor next to Hiro's feet. Tohma could see Hiro turn red in lust and he smiled at the guitarist. Hiro did nothing but watched Tohma strip of his binding clothing. Next, were his pants, as soon as Tohma released the button clasp to the black slacks he was tackled by a panting and moaning redhead.

Gasping at the surprise Tohma cried out, "HIROSHI!" followed by a loud thud at the two toppled onto the ground.

Panting Hiro put a stop Tohma's cries by pushing a hard and passionate kiss to his lips, this stopped Tohma from screaming out but caused him to moan in response. Wrapping his arms around the younger man's neck, Tohma allowed Hiro to continue to kiss him; Tohma then moved his arms lower moving them slowly down Hiro's back until the soft hands reached the redhead's bum, then, suddenly the hands closed cupping the warm rear of the guitarist, causing Hiro to scream out in surprise. Tohma enjoyed this reaction and took the opportunity to return the favor to Hiro, by silencing him with a kiss, just as passionate as the last. During this kiss, Tohma allowed his tongue to slide into Hiro's mouth, as he did that Hiro nibbled down onto the wet tongue. Both of the two were mesmerized in their pure unadulterated lust; so that neither of them could speak.

Tohma was the first of the two to come out of the trance like state to speak. "Hiro..." Tohma moaned softly as Hiro sucked on his neck, "Hiroshi…we…we….will" he continued to let out soft moaning noises as the younger man explored his body with his warm hands, "Hiroshi…we will be late! S-s-s..." Before Tohma could finish his sentence Hiro had opened the older man's pants and hand began to stroke his member to complete and full length and stiffness; causing Tohma's mouth to stop moving and his tongue to turn to putty in this mouth, this also effected Tohma's body, turning it to a stiff board as he arched his back up in pleasure.

Hiro smiled at the reaction that he was anticipating for and continued to work on his love's body, kissing and licking it all over. The more Tohma seemed to moan, the more Hiroshi teased his body. It seemed that every bit of resistance that Tohma gave Hiro just simply turned him on further. Tohma was too highly caught up in ecstasy to notice that his please for release were causing his lover to move further on. Every squirm Tohma made, Hiro responded to it with another kiss, lick, or nibble on Tohma's lower stomach.

When Hiro sensed that Tohma was about to release, he stopped stroking his lover, this caused Tohma to spin with a craze of emotion, all which ranged from anger to pleasure.

"H-hiro….please….don't stop." Tohma cried out, his plea had changed from stopping Hiro, to trying to get him to continue. This was absolutely hilarious to Hiro.

"Tohma…didn't you just complain about me causing us to be late for our date?" Hiro simply stated.

"Please…Hiro…please don't stop" Tohma begged, which caused Hiro's face to light up with an evil smile.

This was what Hiro wanted all along…this was what he needed…He simply wanted Tohma to beg for him…he wanted Tohma to beg to come. His reasoning for this, was simply the fact that Tohma was always in charge, at work, in his last relationships, in basically everything he did, he controlled. Hiro wanted the power to control Tohma…even if it was for a simple minute, Hiro wanted to dominate this man. Dominating Tohma was power; the way Hiro saw it was like this.

_Tohma owns the music industry, he dominates the entire entertainment source for Japan. Tohma rules it all, he gets what he wants, he gets what he wishes, the very second he wishes it. So then, the person who wins control of Tohma, gains it all. The person who dominates this man wins. The person who controls Tohma, now dominates the entire entertainment industry, the person who dominates Tohma Seguchi now gets what he wants. He is a god._

With this smile, he knew inside, he was going to dominate his lover, he loved this man with all his heart and soul; and now he was going to find out how much Tohma felt for him. With a nod and a gentle kiss on the cheek, Hiro continued his work with Tohma. He returned his hand to Tohma's erect cock which stuck up off his hips like a proud soldier, when Hiro's hand reached the member the warm fingers wrapped around the hot flesh and started to stroke. The slower he went, the more moans and pleas for release came from Tohma. To drag out the pleasure of teasing him, Hiro continued the slow rate. This pleased Hiro, every gasp for more, every moan; each was a little sign to Hiro of how much Tohma loved him. Hiro, decided to speed up the process for they were growing late for their departure; he now drew his hand from Tohma, which brought more pleas and begging, only to be silenced by Hiro's wet, warm, cavern like mouth. Hiroshi had now placed his mouth upon his love's member, to suck every drop from him, to give this moment to him, Hiro made sure this weekend was entirely for Tohma's pleasure, and of course Hiro would get his prize later on. Sucking fiercely on Tohma, Hiro wrapped his tongue around the flesh inside his mouth to bring it closer to the edge. Hiro began to moan onto the beautiful, pink flesh inside his lips, bringing Tohma to the edge. Dipping his tongue into the slit at the head of the member caused Tohma to be brutally pushed over board. Tohma screamed out in bliss as the warm white liquid spilled from inside him and into Hiroshi's mouth, who drank down every drop that was given to him.

Hiroshi then pulled away and smiles at the sight before him, a completely exhausted Tohma, laying there on the floor. Nudging him, he spoke, "Tohma, we have to go, its getting late."

Letting out a soft moan and opening his eyes, Tohma now answered back, "Yes….I will finish getting dressed."

When Tohma said that, Hiro picked him up and stood him on his feet. He handed Tohma his clothing and allowed him to dress. When Tohma was finished dressing he went out into the main part of the bedroom and sat down in a plush black leather recliner and slid on a pair of black open toe sandals.

Standing up, Tohma asked, "How do I look?" he smiled.

"Absolutely stunning, and it's perfect for where we are going!" Hiro replied with a wink.

Tohma opened his mouth to speak but Hiro put a finger to his lips to keep him silent, "You will find out where we are going when we get there." Hiro stated knowing what Tohma was going to ask him, "Well lets get going now shall we?" Hiro smiled picking up Tohma who laughed, enjoying himself. Hiro carried Tohma to the motorbike outside and they prepared to leave.

Hiro handed Tohma a red helmet and Hiro put an identical one on his head, causing his hair to flare out at the bottom of it. Hiro threw his leg over the bike and Tohma did the same, wrapping his arms around Hiroshi's waist firmly for security and support. This made Hiro make a quiet, subtle moan, Tohma was back in charge.

With this Hiro started up the sport bike and the engine roared to life and died down to an idle purr.

"Ready to go, Tohma-kun?" Hiroshi asked him.

"Yes, I cant wait to find out where you are taking me!" Tohma exclaimed.

"All right! Hold on!" Hiro shouted.

Tohma did what he was told to do and gripped his arms around Hiro's waist tighter. Hiro let out a giggle and revved up the engine once again; growling, the bike started to move forward. Tohma sighed giving total control to Hiro, and rested his head on Hiro's back as they drove off towards their destination.

Hiro cruised down a few main streets, passing up neon lit nightclub and peaceful restaurants, and he headed for the highway. After entering the highway, Hiro sped past a few automobiles.

Tohma moved his head up and spoke into Hiro's ear. "Hiro, where are we going?"

"That is a surprise, so don't ask that again, or you will spoil the date." Hiro bluntly stated.

In fear of ruining the evening, and aggravating his lover, Tohma kept quiet. It was nearing six o'clock and the long time they had been on the road was making Tohma uneasy.

Hiro sighed feeling Tohma's grip tighten, "We will be there soon don't worry love. I promise you will be very happy when we get there so just relax, please do that for me." Hiro pleaded with the older man.

"All right, I…trust you completely." Tohma responded.

Hiro once again sighed and shouted back to Tohma, "We are almost at the exit, it's only a short while and you will get to stretch your legs."

Hearing this Tohma smiled and watched the scenery as it passed by and the sun as it slowly set, changing the sky from a light blue, to yellow, to a dark orange red. Hiro sped up to beat the sunset to their destination. He did not want to show up late nor did he want to miss out on the activities he had planned for his lover. Slowing down, Hiro smiled as they approached their turn.

"We are almost there, I know I have been saying that a lot but this time I mean it 10 more minutes' tops, love. So please don't freak out we will be there shortly." Hiro mumbled as he made the turn onto a dimly lit street. The street lead into a small beach side city with colorful lit hotels and hills, the small city seemed carved into the mountain all the roads going higher to the next intersection. Hiro made another turn onto a street that headed up the mountain. He drove for about another hundred feet and made a left turn into a hotel parking lot. _The Costa Coral Beach Front Resort _was a tall building with orange and blue neon signs and blue neon running down the corners of the hotel to the ground. This was a five star resort, one of Japan's best.

Hiro shook his body to wake Tohma, who was clutched onto his body, up from his daydream, "Tohma we are finally here. Come on…"

"This is beautiful." Tohma stated as he got off the bike, followed by Hiro.

They removed each others helmets and kissed passionately.

"Well let's go in, I reserved a room and there are clothes there, we are going to a beach party later." Hiro explained his plans in brief.

Tohma said nothing he just stood there partly in shock from the kiss and the present atmosphere.

"Tohma?" Hiro asked repeatedly, "Hun? Are you all right…Tohma?"

Tohma shook his head violently waking him self up yet again from his dream, "Yes, I'm sorry, Yes I'm fine, and yes it's all perfect. I love it, and again I am sorry about that; I spaced out, all this is just so…so spe…." Hiro cut him off with another kiss just as passionately as the last.

"Your silence is a sign saying that you are enjoying this, so you don't need to explain anything at all don't worry about a thing." Hiro smiled.

Tohma kept quiet this time, following Hiro into the large hotel. The lobby was extravagant, accordingly decorated with the perfect amount of pictures, statues, and furniture. All the décor was placed to really show that you are at a beach paradise. There was even a sand bar in the lobby; a nice place to sit, have a drink, and let your feet relax in the sand…and all of it indoors.

As Hiro went up to the check in counters to get their room; Tohma stood in the center of the large lobby admiring all the colorful hand crafted, blown glass structures; the large multicolored chandelier above him, the bright reds, blues, and greens bounced around painting the room.

In mid-day dream, Tohma spotted Hiro approaching, "Hey, did you get that room sorted yet?"

"Well they made an error so, we get a dinner…Our room will be ready for us soon don't worry…" Hiro assured his love.

"There is a place down on the pier, so when you're ready..."

Tohma nodded and they both went out to the motorbike for another cruise, down to the pier.

This time around, Tohma paid close attention to Hiro. Noting the way he was driving his bike, and the way he was breathing. It wasn't all that bad (if it was at all bad, it was Tohma's fault), it was just they both were abruptly fast. At first, Tohma's first interpretation of Hiro's speed was that he did not want to be there with him. This brought a frown to Tohma's face; but just when he was going to question Hiro's mood, it hit him. Putting the speed of Hiro's driving and breathing together, it added up; Hiro was having a hormone rush. A smile and deep red blush immediately came to Tohma's face when he realized this. He did not thing he could have this kind of effect on the young guitarist (yet again…Tohma is in charge) with just a mere touch from his hand. Grinning, with a hint of evil grimace; Tohma made a mental note of this. He would use this against Hiroshi later.

Before he could realize it, they had arrived at the restaurant. Tohma was completely oblivious to his surrounding, keeping his arms around the younger man.

Hiro asked repeatedly for Tohma to release him, so they could enter the luxurious building. Turning his head a bit, to get a better look at Tohma, Hiro noticed the grin and chuckled. Shaking his body to wake Tohma from his dream (something he's been doing a lot lately), he spoke, "Tohma, what is with that grin?"

Tohma, now rudely awaken from his fantasy, looked at Hiro with a straight face, he was trying to hide a rose blush, but had no success. Trying to hold back embarrassment, "What grin?" he asked defensively, turning his head to the building. At that Tohma let his love and dream go for that moment and they walked into the grand yet small, restaurant.

The interior of this fine establishment was set in red mahogany, gold, and black colors. It consisted of a small dining room, which could hold about one hundred people, to keep the peace there were only enough tables to seat about half that.

The room itself had an immensely large fish tank in the back, sporting a large variety of colored salt water fish; it was extremely amazing. Each table, made of the darkest mahogany wood, was set off in its own space surrounded by high back booth seats.

Each seat had the restaurant's name embroidered in it with golden threads.

On the tables, themselves, stood two place settings, each including a soup and salad bowl, entrée plate, the finest of silverware, and tall wine and champagne glasses; each piece made to add a special ambiance to the room. This couple's table was one that stood alone in the back left corner, with a private viewing window, giving them a spectacular view of the sandy beach and ocean, each which glew orange-red from the currently setting sun. A faint wind could be seen causing the towering palms to sway slightly in the breeze. The clouds were slowly forming, but they were not intimidating.

"We got here at the right time, by the looks of the weather!" Tohma stated as the two sat down at their table. Tohma took the seat nearest the wall and Hiro sat across from him. The two enjoyed each other's company and the peace.

The two smiled at their host who walked off. They sat there looking over the menus. The large book like menus boasted an immense amount of multicultural foods, with a few pages dedicated to each continent.

After about three minutes their waitress came to introduce her self and take their drink orders.

"Hello welcome to _A World of One_; my name is Sam, I'm going to be your waitress for the evening", the young attractive woman said. She was in her early twenties or late teens. Her stature stood quite tall, she had to have been at least 5' 7", she looked quite stunning; her hair and its blonde and brown strands, her eyes seemed to sparkle slightly, "Well what can I get you two to drink?", she asked politely.

Hiro ordered a bottle of champagne for the both of them to share, a glass of water and Tohma ordered hot citrus tea. As the waitress walked off the two men smiled at each other and proceeded to look at their menus to decide what to eat.

Tohma seemed fixated on the European section of the menu; while Hiro studied the Caribbean foods. It took them a few more minutes to decide what to finally get.

When the waitress came back they told her what they desired.

Sam smiled and pulled a pen and pad of paper from her pocket to write it all down.

"Um…I will have the stuffed crab with jumbo shrimps." Hiro told her as she nodded and jotted it all down.

"Oh and sorry about the time its taking for your drinks, I'll get them for you in a moment" Sam stated.

"No problem" Tohma said with a smile.

"Thanks for waiting, well what can I get you?"

"Well I want…um" Tohma blushed in embarrassment; "I um…don't know how to say this" he laid the menu down and showed Sam.

She smiled "Its all right I don't even know how to say that, I will go find out for you" She wrote the words down as she spoke, "I will be back shortly with your drinks", she went off into the kitchen.

After a few minutes she came back with the bottle of champagne and their other beverages.

"Ok…that item is pronounced Kot-let S-ha-bo-vy ra-zem Rosow ee pierogi. That's a mouthful isn't it?" She joked, "Its Polish for chicken fillet with chicken soup and stuffed dumpling, it's quite popular in fact. It may not be a fancy meal but believe me its delicious.Goo" She was instantly cut off by a loud gunshot pop.

"HOLY SHIT!" Tohma screamed.

Giggling Hiro apologized, "Sorry just had to remove the cork from the champagne." The three laughed.

"Well your food will be out soon; have a nice time holler if you need anything." Sam said with a smile and she dismissed her self to assist the rest of the guests.

"Hiro you idiot, you scared me!" Tohma scolded.

"Sorry love."

"That was absolutely hilarious!" Tohma's frown turned into a big smile.

They sat there for a while chatting; when Sam brought out the food and placed in at there table in front of the two.

"Thank you very much" Hiro and Tohma said simultaneously.

The waitress smiled widely and blushed, "Well I hope you guys enjoy that. They are very popular dishes."

"We will, thank you!" Hiro answered for the both of them.

At that she left the two of them. Hiro and Tohma finished their dishes and waved down the waitress who brought the check for them to sign off on.

Hiro placed his credit card in the folder that Sam gave to them. A few minutes later Sam came for their bill and walked off to the back room. After about three minutes a loud scream rang thru the restraint, followed by giggling. This made everyone in the room jump up, a few gasped at the noise.

A male came out of the back room and into the dining area, "I am terribly sorry about the disturbance, please continue with your meals." At that all the people went back to eating.

Sam, with a red face walked up to Hiro and Tohma, smiling she started to speak, " I truly am sorry for screaming out like that…It's…it's just I didn't know that you were Hiroshi Nakano of Bad Luck and you're Tohma Seguchi of Nittle Grasper! I thought you looked like them, but you really are them!" she tried to keep quite, "um…I don't know how to say this…but…can I have your autographs?"

"Sure if you could get us something to sign and we can do that for you!" Tohma said with a smile.

"Thanks you're the best!" she squealed in delight as she pulled a pen and piece of paper from her pocket, "Here it is!" and she handed Tohma the items. Tohma went on to sign it and then handed the paper and pen to Hiro, who when finished gave the paper to Sam.

"Thank you so much! You really are the best, Ill get this framed!" she giggled and walked off to the other guests.

After that quaint dinner the two of them walked out of the restaurant and headed out for the motor bike for another ride back to the hotel.

* * *

Hey People...once again I am sorry for being late with this part...It was going to be longer but Oh well...Theres gonna be more yaoi and stuff so dont worry...thanks for all the nice reviews have a good one! 


End file.
